1985 Coachmen Senator
The Alexandria Safe-Zone RV is a 1985 Coachmen Senator, Owned by Alexandria Safe-Zone survivors in the AMC's The Walking Dead. Background A small group of the survivors traveled out to where Aaron said an RV and a car used by him and Eric was parked and ready to transport the group to Alexandria to make sure that Aaron was in fact telling the truth. Abraham and his small group discovered the motor-home and used it to transport all of the survivors to Alexandria, Virginia. After the battery died in the middle of the road, Glenn redirected Abraham to a spare battery elsewhere in the motor-home. Later the vehicle was working again and was put to use. The group exited it later after all group arrived outside at the Alexandria Safe-Zone by the main entrance gate and it was left outside and was beginning owned to Alexandria Safe-Zone (See "Remember".) Rick reaches the RV from Alexandria in "Thank You ". Later Rick stops at the edge of the woods, where Glenn directed him to intercept the herd. He tries to reach Glenn and Tobin by walkie but receives no response. He then radios Daryl to inform him the breakaway herd will soon be back on track. The RV is next seen when multiple Wolves members reach the RV after leaving Alexandria after the attack. Two members attack within the RV, but are killed by Rick. Rick then spots three other members outside via the mirror and guns them down. The RV was not seen until "Knots Untie", where Daryl is looking at the RV to make sure there's nothing wrong with it. The RV was used to transport the group, and Jesus, to the Hilltop Colony. as belonging to the Hilltop and desperately begins searching the wreckage for his people. The RV gets stuck in the mud near Hilltop, but gets saved when the survivors plan to leave the Colony. Rick drives the RV from Safe-Zone in "Not Tomorrow Yet”, with other survivors from Alexandria following the RV. The RV stops on the road, and Rick sounds the horn to attract any nearby walkers, then orders everyone to separate on foot and reconvene in a couple of hours. Rick and his group (Carl, Abraham, Sasha, Eugene, Aaron) used The RV in the season 6 finale to trasnport Maggie to Hilltop Colony. At the part of the road Abraham saw Simon and some other Saviors blocking the road with their cars. Rick tried to make deal with them, but soon turned around and left. Later The RV stopped again as the road was blocked by a chain with walkers, Rick’s group started to shoot them down, with Rick using his hatchet, then drove away. The RV stopped for the third time as the road was blocked with giant walls with logs burnt on fire. The RV ran out of fuel; Rick filled up last tank, then told Eugene to drive an empty RV to lure The Saviors. The group members carried very weak Maggie through the woods. The RV is seen when The Saviors captured Rick’s group; Eugene fell into Saviors’ trap in the woods. The Saviors took The RV while kidnapping Eugene; Simon knocked on the door to introduce Negan to Rick’s group. In the beginning of season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won’t Be” The RV was used by Negan to drive with Rick to the middle of nowhere. Rick climbed on the top of the RV, but then jumped off as Negan fired through the roof. Negan used the RV to come back to The Saviors team as they made a deal with Rick. It was then used by Rick to go back to Alexandria, but soon later the RV was abandoned or the engine broke down. Appears again by "Something They Need", Michonne drives the RV with Rick's group to Oceanside. The RV is seen parked at Safe-Zone during Negan's attack, but is not used. The RV has been crashed in "Mercy". In The King, the Widow, and Rick, the RV is again mentioned by Leo and Zia, before they were driving to the Sanctuary with the fat lady. Used by * Rick Grimes * Abraham Ford * Michonne * Eugene Porter (temporary) '' * Negan ''(temporary) Gallery Kmplayer2016-01-2215-36-12-68.jpg i848866.jpg Appearances TV Series Season 5 * "The Distance" * "Remember" Season 6 * "First Time Again" * "Thank You" * "Knots Untie" * "Not Tomorrow Yet" * "East" * "Last Day on Earth" Season 7 * "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" * "Something They Need" * "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 * "Mercy" Category:Vehicles Category:TV Series